The unexpected turn of events
by PrettyOdd1991
Summary: Neji and Tenten are on a spy mission near quite big town. There are two small villages from which people are disappearing. Young ninjas are supposed to check out what's going on, and if there would be possibility, close the proceder. In case of something bigger they should go back to Konoha for a support. But not always everything is as it was planed…


**The unexpected turn of events**

**Autor's note:** this is my first fanfiction Since a few years, and I'm not quite shure if it's good enough, but I personally like it. Also this is first time when I was writing something as long as this in English, so there is possibility of some mistakes, let me know if you find some of them ^^' and this is only part ½ because it's to long for update it as one, plus I didn't have enough time to translate it all.

Also, Neji and Tenten, who are 21 in there, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! ;)

**Summary: **Neji and Tenten are on a spy mission near quite big town. There are two small villages from which people are disappearing. Young ninjas are supposed to check out what's going on, and if there would be possibility, close the proceder. In case of something bigger they should go back to Konoha for a support. But not always everything is as it was planed…

…

Neji and Tenten has already ended a fight with two unknowed nukenins. They has been standing in about 10 meters distance, looking at each other, tired, but satisfacted. Neji disactivated his Byakugan and Tenten put her scroll back to the sheath when suddenly, right behind her, a strange grey thing started to form.

- Tenten! Behind you! – he screamed to her, but enemy already grabbed her round her waist, blocking her hands and pressing her back to him. Neji quickly ran to them, but, all of a sudden, his enemy blocked his way. Before young Hyuuga was able to react, nukenin gritted his fist and punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees and gasped to air, while his enemy kneeled near him, and injected something into his arm. Moment later Neji fell to the ground and last thing he saw was unconscious Tenten falling to the forest floor.

…

Tenten heard Neji's scream, but in the same moment something wrapping around her and successfully unmoving her. She tried to escape, but the grip only tightened. She felt warm breath of her enemy when he whispered to her ear, giving her a shiver down her spin.

- Stop kicking honey, it will not help you – then he smiled and draw something out of his pocket, pulled up her sleeve and drove the needle into her arm. She felt that she losing strength and fell to the ground when he took his hands off her.

…

When Neji woke up his whole body felt sore. For a long moment he has been lying still on his back, his eyes closed, waiting for his body to comeback to normal. He felt some kind of pattern under his palms, and when he opened his eyes and looked around he recognized it despite the dim light in there – chakra blocking seals. He sat up and looked around again. He was in a small cell, next to it there was corridor and at it's other side – one more cell. There was Tenten, unconscious, sitting with her back pressed to the wall, her white blouse untied, revealing her black tanktop. Neji almost boiled with anger for their captors and decided, they if they did _something_ to her, he will personally kill them all. He looked around for some opportunity to get out of his cell when he heard her, weakly calling his name. he turned around and noticed, that she tried to get to her feet.

- Don't move for a minute, your body have to come back to it's normal state – he said, walking as close as the crates let him to – How do you feel?

- My body is aching – she replied with grimace on her face – and I feel dizzy. Neji, where are my weapons and our forehead protectors? And where in the world are _we_? – she looked around.

- I have no idea – he said, touching his forehead; there was only the bandage he used to wear – I tried to use Byakugan, but those symbols are blocking chakra flow. I'm useless like I'd had my meridians pierced.

Slowly Tenten stood up, walked to the crates and leaned on them. Her trademark buns were in a mess, but still on their places somehow. Suddenly she hissed and grabbed her arm in a place of the injection.

- What's going on? – Neji asked eyeing her with slight concern and anxiety.

- I-I don't know – she answered looking at him painfully – there must have been something in those shots, I think – she snapped through gritted teeth – it hurts as hell – she sat on the floor cradling her arm to her chest and bit her lip to not gasp.

- Shit… - Neji was visibly irritated right now – you have to deal with it somehow, there is no other option – which was true, cause he couldn't help her.

Abruptly the door at the end of the corridor flew open, letting the light to enter. In between of their cells appeared the nukenin with whom Tenten was fighting. He had short black hair and unpleasant face. He was wearing net shirt, dark baggy trousers and brown cloak. On a silver chain on his neck dangled saint symbol of Jashin. He shot mocking glance to Neji and sat on the floor in front of Tenten, only crate was keeping him from barely touching her.

- You did well, honey – he told said, and she shivered again by the tone of his voice. She raised her head up and glanced at him with angry and questioning look on her face. – Well, you probably fought, that you didn't do as much damage as you wanted to, but you closed some of my meridians and caused a big internal bleeding with your damned weapons. I don't know how did you do that, but I'm impressed, you almost killed me! – he smirked darkly and added – Jashin will bless us as a turn for you. Then he stood up and walked to Neji – Now you, Hyuuga, tell me please, what the fuck were you two doing here, mh? But anyway, screw it. If you two were spying then you'll get the knowledge soon, but you'll not be able to give it to your piteous Hokage. But for now, welcome to the Jashinists guild – with that he left, leaving the two ninjas confused and alone. After a few moments pain in Tenten's arm vanished and she told Neji about it, but later they weren't talking at all.

…

Neji was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall so he could see the door, but he didn't observed them. Since about five minutes or so he was looking at Tenten. She was sitting in the corner of her cell, sleeping. From time to time she was mumbling something and rolling her head to the sides. Suddenly she woke up, her breath quick and shallow, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt them and quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. She looked around and noticed, that Neji was looking at her with questioning and a bit concerned look on his face.

- It's nothing – she said, trying to steady her breath – only a bad dream – she sighed and added after a moment – about this guy killing my dad again.

Neji sighed too and looked away from her, remembering how he found her in her apartment about six months ago, kneeling next to her father's dead body, her hands and face buried in his bloody neck and chest. She was crying and whimpering quietly there, not even noticing him until he sat on the floor an inch away from her and pulled her into tight embrace. She hitched to his white tunic, reddening it with the blood on her face and hands, but he didn't care. She never told him what exactly had happened, but he knew, that she simply wasn't ready yet.

Sound of turning door knob brought him back to presence. They both watched two men, who were walking towards Neji's cell. They opened it and stepped inside.

- Get on your feet – one of them ordered, the second one prepared a rope. – and don't you even try to use any of your tricks – he barked angrily.

Neji glared at him, but stood up and let them to tie his hands behind his back. When he was walking out, leaded by them, he quickly looked at Tenten, who was staring at him whole the time with a bit frightened look. He slightly nodded his head, as a reassurance that he knows what to do, and she nodded back. They leaded him through the door to another, brighter corridor. He frowned a bit because of the light, but his eyes quickly adopted to it. Moment later they were climbing spiral staircase to the upper floor. Through a small window he noticed, that they were on a ground floor actually. There wasn't any chakra blocking seals too, so he carefully and discretely cut the rope on his wrists and held it together with his fingers. At last they approached two-winged door with Jashin symbol on them. Guards pushed it open and leaded him inside. There was a round room with kind of an altar in the middle and two other doors. Near the altar was standing long haired woman dressed in a long robe. She lay a scroll that she was studying down at the board and walked towards them.

- So, you are the one, that is responsible for whole this commotion. What was the reason of you two tramped there? – she asked sweetly, yet poisonously – Well, of course you don't have to answer, just let me guess. Your stupid Hokage sent you to investigate what happened to those people, didn't she? – she glared at him, proud of her own accuracy – Do you see this altar? – she gestured – They had been devoted to our Lord.

- For what? – he simply asked – By the way, weren't you afraid, that someone will stop you?

- To stop _us_? – she laughed at him – With all blessing from our Lord we are unstoppable, one can't simply defeat us! Even whole squad of people using this funny white eyes of yours wouldn't be able to do this. And you know what? Oh, this is the best part. You and this sweet friend of yours will help us! I'm going to sacrifice both of you soon. Jashin is very fond of sacrifices made of our enemies. First will be her, for you to watch it, then it'll be your turn.

And then Neji realized the meaning of Tenten's enemy. Trying to speak with steady and calm voice, to not show his anger, he said.

- Really, I don't know where are all those idiots like you coming from. There aren't such people in the whole world who are undefeated. Even your _great_ Hidan wasn't able to escape from our Will of Fire.

- How dare you – she snapped, her voice and features momentarily raiging – how dare you talking like this about Master Hidan and us?

- For the same reason you were insulting me, my clan and my village – he snapped back.

And then, before any of them could react, he freed his hands activating his Byakugan and put his palms on woman's forehead and she momentarily fell to the floor. He spun around and did the dame thing to guards, the same effect followed his moves. He checked theirs chakra systems and smiled to himself. He had enough time to find Tenten and safely come back to Konoha with her. He stepped to the great door and checked the track where he was leaded. He also scanned whole building to make a plan of it later. Seeing one of the guards walking into her cell he quickly ran to the corridor and hid in niche in the wall, waiting for them to come here. He observed as a guard is tying Tenten's hands behind her back, dragging her off the cell, grabbing her shoulder and leads her upstairs. They get to the storey and when they was close enough, Neji revealed himself. He yanked Tenten of the guard's grip and held her protectively with one arm while attacking the man just like he did it moment earlier. Then he gently pushed her away from him, looking for damages.

- Ten, you okay? – he asked, while he was cutting her trammels.

- Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. What 'bout you? What happened?- she asked not quite sure.

- Good, I'm just a bit tired. I'll tell you everything on our way back to Konoha – he made a few steps in direction of exit.

- Wait! – Tenten gasped – I have to take my scrolls and katanas! Can you find them?

- Right. Wait a second – he looked around with his Byakugan again – ok, I've got them.

They ran back downstairs, turned in other direction that they cells were and walked to something like armory. Tenten sight again, this time with adoration for all weapons in there, but quickly gathered her things and they run up the other stairs, near the exit. They stopped when they noticed another guard's feet. Tenten looked around and found a few bottles standing on the floor. She took some senbons out of nowhere and cast them on the bottles. Guard at once noticed that and went there to check what's going on. He bowed and with surprise get one of the senbons to his hand. He stood up and turn only to be knocked out by Neji.

- Whe have to go there – he gestured to the door – next is long corridor, door again, some kind of porch… - he gulped – and the one with whom I was fighting. Come on.

They took a few steps and Neji felt incredibly pain stinging in his arm. He grabbed it and pressed himself to the wall.

- Neji! – she whispered scared, grabbing his shoulders when he bowed in pain – what's going on?

- You were right, there was something in those shots… - he said in a low voice – Good enough that he is sleeping – he gestured on the door. Silently they slipped to the next room, Neji knocked the last guard out and they ran away. Then the pain vanished too.

They were now wandering trough nearest trees, trying to find symbols they were cut on them to know the direction to go home. Tenten found them and gestured to Neji.

- Are you feeling better? – she asked when he approached her. He nodded his head – Good, then let's go back to Konoha – she said and they ran home.


End file.
